Reliving the memory
by TamyTheAnimeLover
Summary: The day of 9/11 will forever be etched in the memory of many. But America is sure he will never forget.


10 years ago.

It started out as a normal day, so no one ever expected what was to come, and the event will forever have shocked the nation, as well as the world.

America cheerfully walked to the annual world meeting. Honestly he never enjoyed them, but as the hero he had to be there of course! Flattening his hair and running a hand down his suit, he glanced around and took the familiar hallway down to the meeting room.

As he turned a corner he spotted a streak of yellow and green. Grinning, he waved his hand. "Hey! England!" He chirped, running to the blond and stopping next to him.

England turned around, one eyebrow quirked. "America."

"Heading to the world meeting, aren't you!" He draped an arm around England's shoulders. "Need an escort from a hero?" American laughed in that way of his.

England scoffed and ripped himself away from America. "As if, you wanker!" With that, he stomped off in the direction of the meeting room.

The self-proclaimed hero pouted. England could be such a jerk at times. But with a shrug he kept on walking, the spring in his step renewed and his happy-go-lucky attitude refilled.

As he turned the final corner, he walked up to the door and opened it. Smiling, as he saw his fellow nations all seated and talking amongst themselves. He took his seat and gazed about the room before clapping his hands together in a flourish.

"Everyone! Let's get this meeting started!" He grinned as dozens of heads turned to his direction. "Now, for our first matter I would like to discuss-" He stopped.

Next to America, England looked up in confusion, and on the other side of the room, Germany furrowed his eyebrows together.

America tried to start again. " I-I would l-l-like to d-d-d-is…" He stuttered and looked like it was painful to choke out the words.

England sat up straighter and put his hands on the table, looking as if he was reading to jump.

"I-I w-w-would like to d-d-d-iscuss, AHHHHH!" An ear-ripping cry came out of America and the nations looked on in horror, not understanding what was happening.

England jolted up, and ran to America's side. "America! What's wrong?" He shouted out of worry and fear.

America felt as if he was dying, clutching his chest for all he was worth. All he could feel was pain, it shot across his eyes and he lost sight of his fellow nations as he was reduced to a screaming heap. He didn't feel England's arm wrapped around his middle, struggling to keep him up, and he didn't see the countries that were swarming around him.

"Ger-Germany, what's wrong with America?" Italy gripped onto Germany's arm in worry for his friend.

Germany looked at America, confusion evident in his eyes. "I-I'm not sure…but-" He was interrupted by yet another piercing cry that ripped it's way out of America's throat.

America was overwhelmed as he saw blood, and fire. The Twin Towers flashed in his vision and all he could see was the top of the tower, slowly crumbling down, all he could see were the terrified people scrambling to run out of the building, all he could see was death.

"Twin Towers! The Twin Towers!" He screamed, hoping to relieve the pain, in some way, in some form. It was as if he could feel each individual's death, and it was killing him, and he wished it to end.

England's eyes widened and he screamed to the nations. "Someone! America's World Center is being attacked! Call his boss!" England did his best to lift America up by himself and began to drag him to the nearest couch.

It was horrible to hear the scream America released when he saw the first of the two towers fall to the ground.

"Someone! Anyone! Stop the attacks! Stop them! Save the my people!" He screamed in horror, seeing the bodies stacking up in front of his eyes.

Germany, who was on call with America's boss, put down the phone and passed on the message to England. With a nod England turned back to America. "America, listen America, your boss is doing the best he can right now, to save the remaining people, just hang on!"

But America heard none of it, he released yet another scream as he saw the final part of the Tower, fall to the ground.

In the small part of his mind that still held a bit of consciousness, he swore the worst part was over, the pain would go away.

But what he didn't expect was a whole new slash of pain as he clutched at his stomach. New, bright red blood filled his vision and the dark-black crisp smell of smoke filled his nostrils as he witnessed another tragedy.

The renewed screams of his people echoed in his ears and he screamed out, feeling the pain increase ten-fold, adding on to the ripping sensation he already was experiencing.

He clutched the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be England's suit. And as another vision filled his eyes, he gasped as he saw a building this time, burning, slowly, tortuously.

"No! Not…! The Pentagon! NO! NO!" America thrashed about, not understanding the horror of what was happening, why it was happening. "My people…! Make it… STOP!" He screeched and desperately pulled on England's suit. "Someone… Anyone!"

England reached out to grip America's hand. "It's alright America! Your tough you can bear through this!" England yelled, almost desperately.

"ARGGH!" He let out a final scream of terror before he passed out.

Present.

America shuddered as he stared at the newspaper that retold the event 10 years ago. How he desperately wanted to do something to let the pain fade. He lowered his head as he thought of the ones that were lost and he desperately hoped their souls are at peace.

He lifted his head as he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see England, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

America tried to grin at England, but he faltered.

England looked reassuringly at America. "The worst is over, you have caught the one responsible, no need to dwell on the past," He looked away." You emotional git."

America let out a small chuckle. "Yes… I guess so."

But as he glanced down again at the newspaper, he can't help but think that his country may never get over the disaster… of September 11, 2001.


End file.
